sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talick
1,000,000 | doriki = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = | dftextcolor = | dfbackcolor = }} Introduction Talick is the leader of the Seven Flags, and after years of sailing with his crew he gained their respect. However all of that came to a end when a hole in reality opened up and swallowed Talick whole. Pulled over to this new reality Talick was forced to make a name for himself without his crew to back him up. This however was not a problem for the vetran warrior of the sea. However during his adventures he had slain a lot of the Myomosh and as a result he gained the ire of Saga Khan the defouler. Saga Khan was known for hunting down those who hunted the Myomosh and turning them themselves into Myomosh. Talick was his last and final victim. Talick cleaved the cat boy into two, but as a result was covered in his blood. some of it got into his wounds and turned Talick into a Myomosh. Apperance Talick is now a Myomosh, and as a result he is a seven foot tall man, with cat ears and a cat tail. His hair is golden color, and his eyes are feline. He is covered from head to toe in well toned muscles. He can always be seen carrying around a gigantic sword. Personality Talick is a very straight forward person. He is slow to anger and is very blunt in all his dealings. If a person it terminally ill he would say they were dying even in the face of small children. Talick does not believe in beating around the bush. He would rather set it on fire and get everything out immediately. Talick is also a proud man who values his strength as a warrior above all else. Talick sees himself as The Dragon, the most powerful Warrior the Tarans have ever created. Because of that Talick can not stand being second to any anyone. Even as a Myomosh he holds onto his pride. It should be noted that Talick places a strong value on his friends. As a result he is willing to sacrifice his own pride and ambitions to protect those he is close to. Abilities and Powers Talick can best be described as a monster. His strength is on a completely different level then most fighters and his speed is half as fast as the speed of sound. This feat is a result of his constant battles against the Royal Task Force and their operatives. Talick battle experience pushes him over most people he meets on the sea. He has faced so many different types of powers and abilities that he has a long list of counters. Talicks real strength however comes from his Conqures Haki. Talick has full control over his haki to a level unseen by many. He can beat down his opponents with his will as if he was beting them with his fist. Every time he uses his haki it becomes stronger and his enemies will becomes weaker. Talick has learned to use this haki to command lesser creatures to do his bidding. In one fight he commanded a swarm of bacteria to assult his opponents body and make him sick during the battle. He once commanded a sea of algee to make a raft from him, and has even broken the mind of a Sea King. His haki is so powerful that he can command sentient creatures to do his bidding as if they were simple animals. From Talicks point of view they might as well be. It should be noted that Talick is also a Chim Master. This means he can mediate to force his will to a perfect state for a moment and release devastating haki attacks. The Voice During Talick's training in his youth he was taught to use his voice as a weapon and a tool in battle. During his youth he would be ordered to scream as loud as he can toward an object or to see if he can match the tone of a glass. Genes on his mother side of the family had already been breed to have strong voice boxes. These genes carried over and mixed well with Talick's Tataran genes he got from his father. This gave Talick a far stronger voice box than his cousins and enable him to do sound attacks used by his family in a more efficient way. The Chant - The Chant is a move were Talick chants at a low volume, but at a specific frequency. The frequency enters into his opponents ears and causes them to feel sick and woozy. The Chat is essentially a move designed to hamper the enemeis fighting abilities. The Roar - The Roar is a move were Talick screams at a very loud tone and an elevated frequency. This move creates a single powerful sound wave that has the force to knock those hit by it off their feet. It is used as a method of knocking down opponents with little effort. The move can also be used to disrupt flying slashes that uses the air as a medium. Talick also uses another form of this move where he continues to scream rather than stop. Not only that he also uses his Haoshoku Haki with it. As the sound waves pound against the target a wave of haki hits also. If the target is not knocked out by the first hit of haki the constant pound over and over of it will drain away at them till they are knocked unconscious. The Chime- The chime is a move were Talick matches the pitch of his voice with the frequency of a crystalline structure. The Chime causes the structure to shatter. Swordsmanship Talick band of swordsmanship is vastly different from most of the styles one would run into on the sea. Talick's style was forged from the battle for survival in The Dales. Talicks's sword style is more beastly than refined. The way he swings his blade is savage and powerful, but at the same time it leaves very little openings that can be exploited. Talick's swordsmanship also relies on the use of his sharpen claws and fearsomely tough skin. Like a Knight using his armor in combat Talick will use his scales to his advantage as well. In some situations Talick can even turn his tail into a deadly blade. Many of aspiring marines have meet there end at the tip of Talick's tail. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King History Category:Myomosh Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users